Once Upon a Tearstained Piano
by Dear-Reader-MC
Summary: Humanstuck GamKar. Paragraphical RP by /T/ and /M/. Rated M for sexy things, abuse, language, implied death. Fail summary is fail. They're in highschool is really all I can say. I can't really put a summary on this cause... its an RP... Follows the logic: Less logic, more sex. Implied One sided-Pedo-incest toward Karkat.


**A/N: /T/ YES YET ANOTHER PARAGRAPHICAL RP DONE BY YOURS TRUELY, ME ( /T/ ) AND /M/.**

BUT THIS TIME, I'M GAMZEE, AND /M/ IS KARKAT. You can see differences between the Jailstuck Gamzee and Karkat and this Gamzee and Karkat... cause /M/ loves to improvise while I try to have fun while staying true to the character... to the extend of knowledge I know of said character.

Anyway, I didn't name this. /M/ did. This is regular old Humanstuck. We're following our own headcanons; many of which reference that of the 4 Chords AU. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Its amazing. Examples of headcanon refs: Gamzee playing the guitar. Dark haired, red eyed Karkat. If you know what 4 Chords is, you will pick up on them when you come across them... unless you're not good at doing that...

Whatever, enjoy!

* * *

Karkat walked down the school hall, hood up, completely hiding his whole face. He held his books closer to his chest as he turned into a crowded hall making sure his head was down as he walked.

It didn't take any effort at all for Gamzee, Karkat's best friend, to spot him. "Hey Kar-bro!" he shouted over the crowd of students, and weaved his way through them.

Karkat kept his face out of view, "Hey Gamz..."

"Why you got your hood all up and hidin' your face, bro?"

"No reason," Karkat said, "Doesn't matter. Lets just leave now."

"Bro, a motherfucker can tell when his best motherfuckin' friend is full of shit."

Karkat looked up at Gamzee, a rather dark bruise already colouring on his face. "I said, no reason. Can we go now?"

"That is one wicked motherfuckin' bruise you got goin' on there. How'd that happen, Kar-bro?"

"Its... a long story. Can we fucking go already?"

"Sure motherfucker. Lead the way."

Karkat sighed, fixing his hood. He started walking out of the school then down the street.

"So will my motherfuckin' best friend tell me what's all up and harmin' you?"

"The fact that I still live with my godawful family and go to that god awful fucking school."

"You know, Kar-bro, you can come crash with me whenever you motherfuckin' need to."

"Your little demon of a sister wouldn't be too fucking happy about that though."

"Man, that is so motherfuckin' true... but I don't really care. She plans on gettin' her own motherfuckin' place cause she can't all up and stand the junk I got layin' around everywhere."

"No offence but shes a bitchy imp."

"And you're a motherfuckin' cutie," Gamzee said, giving his shit-eating stoner grin.

Karkat blushed lightly and looked up at Gamzee, "Yea yea... whatever."

"So where we motherfuckin' goin', Kar-bro?"

"Just... somewhere I found the other day."

"Cool motherfucker... Cool..." Gamzee said, stealing a few glances at Karkat.

Karkat lead Gamzee through a small forest, over to a clearing. He sat down, sunset being in perfect view. "Tada."

"Woooaaahhh maan... This is motherfuckin' beautiful."

"Yea fuckass. I know."

Gamzee sat down next to him, setting his guitar case to the side. "How'd you find this place, Kar-bro?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets."

"You wouldn't mind a motherfucker playin' some music right now, Kar-bro?"

Karkat's eyes lit up, he'd always loved Gamzee music. Though he'd never admit it. "Go for it."

"Cool bro." Gamzee unzipped his case and pulled out his acoustic. He plays both types of guitar, but is usually seen carrying around the acoustic... which he named Jackie. He named his acoustic Jackie. He began playing a tune that fit their surroundings perfectly.

Karkat sighed, then laid against a tree. "_As usual... its amazing."_

Gamzee was sucked into playing it. This usually happens. He could still carry a solid conversation as if he was paying full attention, full to some extent, but still be pretty much entirely focused into his playing. He's played a guitar for years, so pretty much everything he plays is amazing. He also enjoys playing his guitar for Karkat, and it makes him feel good that he's so into it.

Karkat peeked over at Gamzee, trying to find out what he's thinking.

And, the music stopped, but was replaced by Gamzee's ringtone, from his phone. "Aww maan.. Who's up and motherfuckin' callin' me while I'm playin' the guitar..." Gamzee pulled out his phone and it was... Karkat's dad? He answered the phone only to have a loud booming voice pain his ears.

The man yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY GODDAMN SON YOU FUCKIN' STONER FUCK?!"

"Woooaaahhh man... Chill your motherfuckin' titties bro. It's all cool, Kar-bro is fine."

"GODDAMNIT YOU MORONIC HIPPIE! I SAID WHERE THE HELL IS MY FUCKER SON, NOT HOW HE'S FUCKING DOING! GOD DAMN!"

"And I all up and told you to motherfuckin' calm down. Why you callin' my phone though, bro?"

"YOU TELL THAT LITTLE SHIT TO GET HIS ASS BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW BEFORE I YANK MY FUCKING BELT OFF AND POP THAT ASS TILL IT FALLS OFF!" he screamed, then hung up.

"Fuck, bro. Your pops got some motherfuckin' anger issues."

Karkat unconsciously rubbed his thigh, "Yea, I've noticed."

"Also sounds like he had some too many of the booze. There isn't any motherfuckin' chance I'm lettin' you go back to that. I'll even all up and go back with you once he's sobered down, try and get you out of any motherfuckin' trouble, Kar-bro."

"Thats the thing, hes never fucking sober. Ever. Hes drunk, dunker, and then bat-shit-insane. Its fine anyways Gamzee, I'm used to it by now."

Gamzee had put his guitar back in the case after sliding his phone in his pocket. "Nuh-uh bro. You're crashing with me tonight."

Karkat sighed, "Thank you..."

"No motherfuckin' problem," Gamzee said, standing up and sliding his guitar case over his shoulder. "It's gettin' dark and we both already know how un-motherfuckin'-safe the city can get."

"Yea.." Karkat stood up, then walked over to Gamzee and hugged him.

Gamzee was rather, caught off guard. He never really seen Karkat's softer side. Either way, he knew Karkat was some form of touched, and hugged him back. "It'll be alright, Kar-bro."

Karkat sighed softly, and kept his arms around the taller one.

Gamzee had his normal shit-eating grin appear on his face, picking up Karkat bridal style.

"G-Gamzee! What the fuck are y-you doing?!"

"Carryin' my motherfuckin' best friend back to crash at my place, Kar-bro." Gamzee had started walking.

"..." Karkat sighed; he knew once Gamzee thought of something he wouldn't let it go. "Fine."

"That's the motherfuckin' spirit!" Gamzee said, grinning wider.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Whatever you motherfuckin' say, bro." And with that, the trip there was rather silent. Of course, until he set Karkat down at his front door, going inside.

Karkat cautiously walked in, knowing Gamzee's sister was more insane then he was.

Gamzee acted as if nothing was the matter, setting down his guitar and pulling a bottle of Faygo from the fridge.

"Something's not right... Where's your sister? She's usually done something horrible to me by now."

"Huh, maybe she already motherfuckin' left."

"I fucking hope so..."

"You want some motherfuckin' Faygo, Kar-bro?"

"Ugh, no."

"Well, I got some other things all up in here if you get them rumblies, bro."

"Nah, I probably won't, but thanks." Karkat stood there awkwardly. "Where uh... wheres your parents? Out again?"

"Yeah bro. They're so motherfuckin' busy and shit, they deserve the time together."

"Agreed..."

"You motherfuckin' tired any, Kar-bro?"

"Not really..." Karkat rubbed his arm awkwardly, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Gamzee set down his Faygo, walking over to Karkat, and getting a closer look at the bruise he saw earlier. "Is there any other motherfuckin' wounds around?"

"Yea... but not from the same people."

"I'm not any nurse or doctor or nothin', but let me look at all them for ya, hopefully help make them motherfuckin' better."

"Can... we maybe go to your room first?"

"Sure, Kar-bro."

Karkat pulled Gamzee up to his room, then slipped off his sweatshirt, then tanktop- his whole chest covered in bruises. "Theres more but..."

Gamzee's expression saddened. This was a sight that didn't feel well in his stomach. "Why have you been all up and hiding this...?"

Karkat held up one finger, then slipped off his pants too, bruises and even a few scars. "Ever wonder why I don't swim for the team? Viola."

"Doesn't answer the question..."

"Not exactly the best fucking thing to be showing off..."

"Why haven't you gotten yourself motherfuckin' help?"

"I said it earlier, I'm used to it. School, dad- eh." Karkat pulled his pants back on.

"Karkat... Motherfuckin' come to me. Okay bro? I'm here for ya. Always motherfuckin' will be."

Karkat looked at him, and stared. "You... said my name..."

"Yeah, I did. That's how motherfuckin' serious I'm being..." The look in Gamzee's eyes backed up his statement.

Karkat sighed, then hugged him. "I will... I promise." Karkat thought of something. "Do you guys happen to have a piano?"

"Hmmm... Yeah, actually. Right up over there," Gamzee said, pointing to the living room, through the door. "Like, near the back."

"Come with me," he took Gamzee's hand, and pulled him to the piano.

"Sure thing." _"His hand is so soft."_

Karkat sat down on the bench, then smiled at him. "Sit down."

Gamzee sat down next to him. "Sitting down."

"Close your eyes, and put your hand on the side of the piano," Karkat said, sounding oddly soft.

"Kay." Gamzee closed his eyes and put his hand on the side, like he was told.

Karkat checked to make sure Gamzee's eyes were closed, then took a deep breath and started to play one of the most beautiful, soft, almost angelic sounding songs in the WORLD, not messing up a single key.

Gamzee was swept away, to put it lightly. Is this what Karkat felt like when he played his guitar? If so... damn!

Karkat stopped playing about 4 minutes into it, then looked at Gamzee. "Understand?"

"I was supposed to understand something? That was all so much bro, I was blown the mother fuck away."

Karkat looked into Gamzee's eyes, then started playing again- eyes locked on Gamzee's. "_Pleeeease get this Gamzee..._"

Then, click. Gamzee looked down at Karkat, eyes... lit. "You aren't fuckin' with me, are you?"

"No."

Gamzee turned himself, so he was completely facing Karkat. "Is saying this in words motherfuckin' okay with you now, since the message all up and reached destination?"

Karkat nodded, looking up at him.

"Then go on ahead, I'm listenin'"

"I... really like you Gamzee, and not in a best friend way."

A smirk tugged its way at the edges of Gamzee's lips. And up Karkat went. Gamzee was once more carrying him, but to the room... the only room, I might add. Karkat was set down gently on the bed, but quickly had Gamzee hovering over him.

Karkat blushed a deep red, then looked up at him.

"I'm rather... motherfuckin' glad you said that... Didn't know how much longer I'd be able to hold out..." Gamzee said, running a hand up Karkat's side, the bare skin.

"Wha-" Karkat started to ask, then Gamzee touched a certain part of his side and he squeaked and covered his mouth.

Gamzee's smirk grew. "I like you, a little motherfuckin' more than best friends... The feeling is all mutual..." Gamzee brought his hand back down to the spot where Karkat had reacted seconds ago, and massaged it.

Karkat smiled brightly, then bit back a moan.

"If your lips... are all like as soft as your hands... then I motherfuckin' want a taste..." Gamzee said, leaning closer to Karkat's face with his own.

Karkat's blush darkened, and he pulled Gamzee into a kiss, his lips softer than his hands.

This shoved Gamzee onto Cloud 9. Though it was his intention to initiate the kiss, he still kissed back, with his own soft lips. He kept it sweet, and gentle. Until, he pulled away of course. "Motherfuckin' miracles..." Though, Gamzee was getting ahead of himself. He remembered all of the injuries Karkat had all over his body. Plus, it's too early for what he was desiring. "Are you in any pain?"

"Not... not anymore..."

"More miracles... Still... I'm all up on Cloud 9 and gettin' a little motherfuckin' ahead of myself... I'll wait till **you're** ready..." Gamzee gave him a smile, instead of a smirk.

"Thank you... just wait till the bruises die off."

"Will motherfuckin' do... You tired any?"

"Kinda... but I don't think I'd be able to sleep...alone."

"No motherfuckin' problem, Kar-bro. I can't all up and rest either without holdin' another motherfucker."

Karkat moved over slightly, giving Gamzee room to lay down. "Can... you not tell anyone I play piano? Please?"

"'Course bro. My lips are sealed," Gamzee said, laying down next to him, though perched up on his arm.

He smiled, then moved back over to him and slid his arms around Gamzee. "Thanks."

"No motherfuckin' problem." Gamzee un-perched himself, sliding his arms around Karkat's waist and pulling him closer.

Karkat looked up at him, then gently kissed him. He then cuddled into Gamzee; almost instantly asleep. He'd obviously not gotten much sleep.

"Sleep motherfuckin' well, Kar-bro," Gamzee said softly, petting Karkat's hair until he too fell into blissful slumber.

**~Le next day at school~**

Karkat looked up at Gamzee, standing in front of the school. "You sure you want to hold my hand? You'll get weird looks..."

"Maan I already get all them weird looks. 'Bout my motherfuckin' face paint, my motherfuckin' marijuana stuff... all them shit. Holdin' a hand from a guy, is all the same as holdin' a hand from a girl. Nothin' to flip some motherfuckin' shit about," Gamzee said, with his normal grin. He just had a smoke of marijuana not more than 5 fucking minutes ago.

"If you insist.." Karkat intertwined their fingers, then smiled at him. "Come on."

Gamzee's grin, turned to a brightened smile, as he followed Karkat. Of course, he completely ignored and disregarded any looks that came their way. Same went with any whispering that went around. Man those bitches fuckin' live in gossip. And there's your lesson in Society Today.

Karkat's hand tightened around Gamzee's when a certain group looked over at him.

Gamzee noticed this, and looked up to the group he quickly found looking at them. "Who are those motherfuckers?" he asked.

"Remember what I showed you..." he whispered back.

This time, it was Gamzee's hand that tightened.. along with some other part so his body tensing. His grin shrunk a noticeable amount. "Yeah, I remember Kar-bro... I'm not too motherfuckin' happy about that bull shit either."

Karkat pointed at them, then 2 other groups, "Them, them, them, and my father."

"You don't have to worry no more, Kar-bro... I'm gonna give all them motherfucker's a chance to cut their shit, if not..." Gamzee sounded, serious. "...I don't think this is a place to discuss that. So lets just all up and get goin'."

Karkat started walking, still holding Gamzee's hand. As he passed by one of the groups- he felt a hand on his ass, and realized it wasn't Gamzee's. He turned around with a kick and kicked the person in the face. "Don't. Touch me."

The guy who was kicked, nearly tumbled backwards, holding his face. "You little shit..." They all left their relaxed positions, entering new, threatening ones. Trouble is a brewing.

"I'm the shit? You just grabbed _my ass_. How **the fuck **am _I_ the shit?" He snapped harshly, crossing his arms.

With that, the guy grabbed Karkat by the collar of his shirt, readying a fist with his other hand. Though, this was quickly interrupted, when Gamzee slammed his elbow onto the arm, and shoved the guy away.

"Kar-bro said... to not... motherfuckin' touch him. You ignorant motherfuckers are all up and doin' shit that isn't even needed. If them hands of yours are used to touch him again... I'll break them."

"Do you think we're scared of a sissy guitar playin' stoner? You must really be-"

Gamzee grabbed the side of his head, and threw that son of a bitch at the wall. "You better be motherfuckin' scared! You ain't layin' another harmin' hand on him... EVER."

The guy's head had collided with the wall, though not enough force to cause any... **too** severe damage.

"I'm gonna motherfuckin' say this once... Try **anything** again... and I ain't gonna show any of you motherfuckers any mercy..." Gamzee glared at them. If Gamzee was any less high, he would not have as much self-control. He has a violent nature, though keeps it in check because he doesn't want to be feared, he wants to be loved.

Without another word, that group fled like baby chickens.

Karkat stood there, wide eyed and silent. "Gam...zee?"

Gamzee turned back around, the death in his expression and eyes gone. "Everything okay, Kar-bro? I all up and told ya that you wouldn't have to worry yourself anymore."

Karkat just stared at him, "That- You..."

Gamzee re-took hold of Karkat's hand, and kissed him softly. "Everything's gonna be motherfuckin' okay."

"Gamzee?"

"Yeah Kar-bro?"

"I love you," he said, then stood his very tiptoes and just barely brushed his lips against Gamzee's.

**Pfft. Shrimp.**

"Your height makes you so motherfuckin' cute, Kar-bro."

"Yea yea..." Karkat smiled at him, "I have music first, got a free period?"

"I motherfuckin' do, actually. Miracles, bro~"

"Come with me? I don't really... like singing in front of people."

"Sure motherfuckin' thing, Kar-bro."

Karkat smiled wider- a rare sight. "Then lets go~"

Gamzee still had Karkat's hand, and intertwined their fingers once more, following him.

Karkat walked into the class, the bruise on his face perfectly covered with makeup. Practice makes perfect. The teacher smiled at him, then Gamzee.

"So, Karkat. I was wondering, you still going to present your project today? I can't wait to hear it," The rather young man stood up and walked over to Karkat, patting his head.

Karkat smiled up at him, "Mmmhm. Gamzee has a free period, mind if he stays?"

"Never do I ever. Take a seat you two, kids will be here in a few minutes," he smiled, then winked at Karkat and sat back down at his desk going back to his work.

"That's some nice teach you got there Kar-bro. Wish all them teaches were that nice."

"Eh, maybe its cause we are related or something..." Karkat said, sitting down and dropping his backpack- it shaking the whole floor.

"Damn Kar-bro! What, you all up and crammed an elephant in there?"

"My locker broke, I've been carrying around all my books nearly all year."

"Maan, that must put some motherfuckin' strain on you. You could always keep your books and shit all up in my locker. I don't motherfuckin' mind."

"Nah, its better to hit someone with a heavy backpack," Karkat smirked at him. "Oh... but yea it does fucking hurt my back. Mind giving me a massage later?" **hinthintHINTHINT**

"Sure, Kar-bro! Everybody needs to all up and get some relax on now and then."

"Thanks," he said, leaning over (or... wherever. I dont fucking know anymore.) and kissing Gamzee's cheek.

"You know, bro... Its been motherfuckin' miracles seeing more of your soft side."

"Thats... because I'm not hidden under a hood anymore."

"And if there are more of those sweet motherfuckin' miracles, you don't have to be anymore, for good."

Karkat looked down at his shirt, then lifted it slightly, most of the hip bruises already nearly gone. "Fuck... that was fuckin fast..."

Gamzee smirked, and slid his hand up the newly exposed skin, even to the skin that isn't.

Karkat blushed, then moved his hand back down, the teacher standing up yet not having looked over at them.

Gamzee chuckled lightly, pulling his hand back. He loved how soft Karkat's skin was.

The bell rang, and students flooded into the room as the teacher walked to the front of the class. Welcome- to the land of music children. Enfuckingjoy the ride.

"Man, this place packs a motherfuckin' crowd."

This my friends, was the room Karkat **owned.** When the teacher said he'd be singing the class literally _shook_ with their excitement. Gamzee had certainly missed something the last few classes.

Gamzee crossed his legs and sat there patiently, with his trademark expression on his face: half-opened stoner eyes, relaxed facial muscles and one shit-eating grin, hot and ready.

Karkat smirked at Gamzee, then slid over to the front of the room- one of the kids sitting at the piano. He looked over at the kid, and he started to play- but not as good as Karkat.

"_Kar-bro seems to act a lot more confident here. He isn't all up and pullin' himself in his awkward turtle shell. He is usually all motherfuckin' shy and awkward, and pretty damn cute. Motherfuckin' miracles." _Aside from thinking that, Karkat had his full attention.

And then- Gamzee found out exactly why Karkat was so confident there. He started singing and the class seemed to be dead focused on it. It. Was indeed. More amazing. Then anything.

Whatever thoughts Gamzee had floating around in his head, with usually isn't really anything, came to a complete halt. He leaned forward, holding himself up with his elbows on his legs, and looked straight at Karkat. Gamzee had at one pointed mouthed 'miracles'.

Karkat stared into Gamzee's eyes- and wham. It hit the class that it was a love song, and a very well written one too. Yet he kept singing it.

It was pretty clear to Gamzee that it was about him. Really, who else would it be about? He pieced that together well enough. Everyone else however... They might not even know. I mean, its not like Gamzee shouted into a megaphone in the hallway that he's dating Karkat. And no, he didn't do that, if that's what you were thinking. I worded it in a way that WOULD make you think that, but I just killed your buzz, telling you it didn't happen. Yeah, I'm a douche.

**/M/: You broke my fucking furrth wall. /T/: WE ALWAYS BREAK THE FOURTH WALL. **

Karkat ended the song- and DAMN THE APPLAUSE WAS FUCKING LOUD. He walked back over to his seat, then looked at Gamzee. "Well?"

"Mother. Fucking. Miracles."

Karkat smiled, then kissed him lightly. "Glad you liked it."

"It'd be a motherfuckin' shame if I didn't, Kar-bro."

**~ and becuase i ran out of ideaaaas, time skip to after school. Too the sexual massage! XD~**

Karkat smiled at Gamzee, "I mean it. Thank you... I've needed a massage for so fucking long." He slipped off his shirt, then tanktop and laid on the bed- face down.

"No motherfucking problem, Kar-bro." Gamzee positioned himself... hovering over Karkat's legs, his crotch maybe a few inches short of a foot away from his ass. He popped his fingers, and began massaging Karkat.

Karkat sighed softly, then purred very lightly. "Mmmm..."

"That's a cute motherfuckin' purr you got goin' on."

Karkat chuckled softly, "Thanks..."

Almost un-noticeably slowly, Gamzee had been moving his hands downward, and soon made it down to Karkat's ass. "This is a motherfuckin' choice ass."

Karkat blushed darkly, then did an almost impossible bend backwards and stared at him upside down. "Thank you~ I worked hard for the thing."

**/T/: You and your 'pretty much godmodding' fetish. /M/: nope~ they both are acrobatic x'D its kinda like... the point of being a crab and clown. you gotta stretch motherfucker. **

Little to not at all fazed by this, Gamzee simply chuckled, and kissed him.

Karkat kissed back, then layed back down.

Gamzee continued to 'massage' Karkat's ass... while he started piecing some things together... Karkat had told him that he loved him, and had previously said that they could do 'it' once Karkat's bruises are gone, which they are now. He was practically in the perfect position for it... that and Gamzee being sky high at the moment... _"Why the motherfuck not?"_ With that being established, Gamzee's hands moved to the sides of Karkat's ass, and up, while he leaned forward and started kissing Karkat's neck.

"Nn.. finally you piece it together..." Karkat grinned, "Took you long enough.."

"Sorry for the wait, Kar-bro," Gamzee said, moving up his neck, to a special little spot.

"Mmm..."

"I hope you don't mind a couple of these..." Gamzee said, before giving him a small hickey there.

Karkat bit his lip, "O-of fucking course not... go for it..."

Gamzee slid his arms under Karkat's torso, while gently setting his body down on Karkat's... crotch-to-butt. Gamzee went down Karkat's neck, giving him a couple more hickeys, before doing the same on the other side.

Karkat purred, loving the way he was being gently handled.

Gamzee came back to the first side, once more attending to the first hickey he had received, and started rolling his hips. **We don't do that very often. We need to.**

**?**  
Karkat's breath hitched, then he let out a soft moan. "G-Gamzee..."

**The hip rolling thing...**

Gamzee smirked at this. "That was motherfucking cute~" Seeing as his 'playing' in that small particular area gave him a nice amount of pleasure... he didn't see the harm in, making the hickey a little bit bigger.

**ooohh... agreed.**  
Karkat purred again, but a bit louder. "Nnn~"

"You ready for Round 2~?" Gamzee asked softly, grinning.

"Round...?"

Gamzee pulled his body back, and started tugging down Karkat's pants. If that isn't signal enough, then... shit.

"Oh..." Karkat lifted his hips, skinnies being a little hard to get off, or down, at that angle.

Didn't take long for, both, their pants to be on the ground, along with Gamzee's own shirt. It wouldn't be fair if Karkat was butt-naked and he wasn't... at least, not with their first time. Moments after that, their boxers were on the floor. To add to this, it didn't take a genius that Karkat wouldn't like his first time dry, or rough... especially at the same time! Gamzee's plan was to go nice and slow, and had took out the lube that he had in his pocket... how long has he had that?

Karkat was now positioned half laying against the pillows and half sitting, watching Gamzee.

"You all up and know what has to be done, being your motherfuckin' first time and all."

"T-technically... i-it would be my first _wanted_ time..."

Gamzee froze. _"What?"_ Gamzee looked him dead in the eyes. "...What do you mean...?"

"Few years ago.. dark alley/street shit. I'm over it, guy got murdered."

Gamzee set the bottle down, bringing Karkat into his embrace.

Karkat sighed, then put his arms around Gamzee's neck.

"...I won't all up and do this whenever you don't motherfuckin' want to... okay, Kar-bro?"

"Gamzee... I want to. I have for a couple years..."

"...Would you like my fingers first?"

Karkat thought about it for a moment, then- "No."

"Alright then... lay down..." Gamzee said, letting him go and grabbing the bottle.

He nodded, then laid back.

Gamzee squeezed some of it out of the bottle, and put it on himself. He was a little, unsettled, but reminded himself that Karkat wants this, and slowly went inside.

Karkat, who still had his arms around Gamzee, dug his nails into the taller ones back- but moaned. He didn't at all look pained.

Gamzee had expected something like that. Rape can be violent, brutal, and the victim could be shown no mercy. Could have some damage done that made it extremely sensitive... even when pooping. I don't know, I'm not a fucking doctor. Don't motherfucking judge me! Gamzee slid his hands around Karkat's waist, thrusting lightly.

Karkat's eyes slid shut, tightening his grip on Gamzee. "M-mm..."

"If you want all up and change our positions... just let me motherfuckin' know..."

"Leg... shoulder..."

Gamzee let one hand go of Karkat's waist, pulling the leg on that same side over his shoulder, as asked.

Karkat moaned rather loudly, "O-oh... nn... god... better~"

Gamzee grew a small smile. He was still on edge after finding out Karkat was raped, but he was calming down. He even started enjoying it himself, he still wanted to keep it nice and slow... but not too slow. So, he put more power into it. He kept his increases moderate; he didn't want to put too much power, too fast.

Karkat pulled Gamzee down into a soft, gentle kiss sliding his hands around Gamzee's neck.

Gamzee kissed back, keeping it like that.

Karkat let out a small, cute whimper. "P-please... faster.. just a b-bit..."

"Sure motherfuckin' thing, Kar-bro~" Gamzee said, giving him a soft, quick peck on the lips before increasing his speed.

Karkat smiled, then closed his eyes tightly. "Mmm..."

Gamzee had pulled back, but gently kissed the leg that was on his shoulder, including every scar he came across.

Karkat's hands slid to the bed, lightly clinging to the sheets.

"You enjoyin' it, Kar-bro?"

"Nn-hnn..."

"Good..." Gamzee said, bringing a hand up and stroking his face softly.

Karkat pressed his face into the hand, purring. "I love you Gamzee..."

"I motherfuckin' love you too, Karkat."

Karkat pulled Gamzee down into another kiss.

Gamzee kissed back, sliding his hand to the back of Karkat's head. He burrowed his fingers in the dark, soft, curly hair.

Then something dawned on Karkat. "Nn.. what time is it...?"

Gamzee looked up on the nightstand next to his bed. It was some... 6:30 P.M. "Its all like... 6:30 bro..."

Karkat sighed softly, "We have t-to go by... my house in half an hour..."

"Sure thing, Kar-bro."

Then something else smacked him in the face. "Gamzee," Karkat looked at him seriously. "My little sister is at my dad's..."

"Oh man... Does that ass all up and beats her too?"

"I-I dunno... shes only 1.." **das right. baby neppy. **

"Damn motherfucker! I feel sorry for her..."

"You think... she.. could stay with you? Or.. us?"

"Sure thing Kar-bro! I all up and make more than enough money to do that."

"Thank you so so so much..." Karkat said, kissing his cheek.

"No problem, Kar-bro."

"Sh-should... we go now...?"

"If you mothefuckin' want to. I don't mind."

Karkat nodded, not wanting to take any chances.

Gamzee carefully pulled out, and gathered their clothing. Moments later they were both dressed.

Karkat got something out of his backpack, and slipped it into his pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah motherfucker."

Karkat took Gamzee's hand, and walked over to his house. He looked in the window- his sister was sitting on the floor playing. "_Thank god..._" He opened the door and ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her.

She giggled and drooled slightly, then hugged him around the neck. "Kitty!" **x'3**

Tears were visible in his eyes as he held her close. No one else seemed to be home. Jerk! Leaving a baby all alone! He went up to the room they shared, and got a few things, putting them in a bag still holding her. "Not letting go again..." he said, picking up the now full bag and turning to the door- and his dad was standing right there.

"And where the fuck do you think **YOU'RE** going...?" He said sternly, though obviously drunk to some extent, arms crossed.

"To the park. With Nepeta. Nothing wrong with wanting to play with my sister is there?" he said, pushing past him easily, then running down the stairs fast. He then saw a bruise on Nep... and handed her and the bag to Gamzee, going back up the stairs and back to his dad. **Welp... **

Gamzee turned to him. "Kar-bro!" This wasn't going to turn out well.

Moment later his dad was thrown down the stairs, followed by Karkat shouting. "A baby! Shes just a baby!"

Karkat's father stood back up, wiping the small amount of blood from his chin. He waited until Karkat was close enough, before motherfucking bitch slapping him. "Who the **FUCK** are **YOU** to tell **ME** how to raise a fucking child?! You're still one yourself you ungrateful, bastard little shit!"

Karkat lost it. He kicked his dad in the head- making him fall. He then sat on the man's back, grabbing his hair and pulling it back, blade to the mans neck. "You're the reasons moms dead." Thats... all he said. No movements, just that.

"Kar-bro! You need to all up and realize just what you're motherfuckin' doin'... You're holdin' a knife to a motherfucker's throat. You are threatenin' his life. Sure he's a terrible motherfucker, who all up and needs his sorry ass thrown in prison... He can all up and hold this against a motherfucker in court... If he remembers." Gamzee said, in a serious tone.

Karkat looked over at Gamzee. "He, _**killed**_ my mother. He should have a knife to his throat!"

"That motherfucker needs to be thrown in prison... Or all up and executed. Law says he either gets life in prison or death. But if the motherfucker gets arrested, you and this little motherfucker in my arms here are going to all up and get taken away..."

Karkat stood up, and kicked his dad in the head, then walked back over to Gamzee and took Nep. "Lets just... go now."

"Alright, bro..." Gamzee followed Karkat, but kept an arm over his shoulders. He knows that Karkat will need a lot of comforting once they get back.

Karkat sighed, "I'm going to check her for more bruises when we get there..."

"Don't you all up and worry, Kar-bro... We'll take care of him. For now, you can stay with me."

"Thank you.. so much..." Karkat said, then looked at a sleeping Nep. "Shes so cute isn't she..?"

"So motherfuckin' right, bro."

As promised, Karkat got home and sat on the couch with Nep, and started looking for bruises. "My god... Gamzee..." She already had scars. Scars!

Gamzee head snapped toward Karkat. He was bent over at the fridge holding a bottle of Faygo. "What is it, Kar-bro?"

"Come here.." He held Nep's chest to his so Gamzee could see the marks along her back.

"What the motherfucking fuck, bro..."

Karkat slid her shirt back on, and she clung to him. "I missed kitty..." she mumbled. **damn, smart for a baby.**

"I missed you too..." he held her close, then wrapped her in a blanket. She fell asleep as soon as Karkat started singing for her.

Gamzee sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Its gonna be okay, Kar-bro."

He looked down at her, "Yea... I'm sure it i-... do you think maybe I could take her to school.. you know.. ask my second cousin to take care of her during class? She loves music so..."

"Them motherfuckin' school board people aren't gonna all up and let a motherfucker bring their infant lil sis fly that easy. You go ask that motherfucker, while I stay here and take care of her."

"I don't feel safe walking... I'm sure his wife wouldn't mind you coming too."

"Alright Kar-bro, whatever you feel best to do."

Karkat stood up, holding her close. He seemed... not brotherly to her, more like.. fatherly.

Gamzee grew a small smile. "I think you'd make a great motherfuckin' parent, Kar-bro."

Karkat blushed dark red. "Th-thank you..."

"No motherfuckin' problem..."

"Come on..."

"Hm?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow.

"Lets go ask now... come oooon..." Karkat took his hand and pulled him. He seemed so weak how the fuck did he manage to throw someone down the stairs?!

"Alright, Kar-bro."

Karkat sighed, then walked with him to his cousin's house, only a few blocks away. His cousin sat outside playing with a little boy, a woman standing behind him. "Jason?" Karkat asked and walked over. Damn did he look different when not teaching.

"Yes Kitty?" He asked, smirking up at him until he saw Nep. "Oh... did-"

"Yes. Will your wife take care of her while we are at school...?" Karkat seemed nearly desperate. "Shes got scars and bruises all over her back and..."

"Well..." He looked back at her. "Look at her sweetie. Shes... just look!"

"Of course I will. I'm not going to turn away a child in need! Especially if she's going to receive the same horrid treatment!" his wife said.

Karkat handed Nep to Jason then hugged his wife tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"It isn't a problem, sweetheart," she said, hugging back.

Karkat stepped back down to Gamzee, and took Nep back. "We will bring her by in the morning..."

Jason looked at Gamzee, curiously. "Are you two... and your...?" **Are you two dating and living together. yes. yes they are.**

"Yeah brother," Gamzee said.

"Be careful~" he said, picking up with son then going inside. "See you two tomorrow."

Karkat turned red. "_Careful as in...?"_ then... he got it. "JASON!"

"Huh?" Gamzee was confused.

Karkat turned around to Gamzee, and looked up at him with the blush. "Think about it for a fucking second."

Its... not computing. "I still don't get it."

Karkat mouthed sex to him, then just took his hand and started walking.

"Oh... eheheheh~" Gamzee chuckled, intertwining their fingers.

Karkat smiled to himself. "Nep's a heavy sleeper by the way."

"That's motherfuckin' cool."

And Karkat was silent the rest of the walk back .

Once they were back, Gamzee went and got himself that Faygo he was about to drink, chugging it down.

Karkat reached into the bag he had, and got out some milk for Nep, mixing it with a bit of the water he had in there. She had woken up and reached for the bottle as he shook it, then lowered her arms when he said to wait. He smiled down at her, then propped her up on his arm and gave her the bottle. So fatherly... and.. in an ironic way.. motherly.

"That's so motherfuckin' cute. Mama Kar-bro~"

"Shut up," he said, yet was smiling.

Gamzee chuckled, sitting at the dining table, a good ways away from them, and lit a joint.

Karkat kissed her cheek as she ate, wiping her mouth a few times.

"Hey Kar-bro."

"Yes Gamzee?"

"How would you all up and feel about... raisin' your own kid?"

"I... would honestly love to. I actually like kids believe it or not."

"You'd make a great motherfuckin' mom~"

Karkat looked over at him, then smiled.

After finishing, Gamzee chugged down some more Faygo before joining Karkat on the couch.

Nep finished her bottle, then fell asleep again.

Karkat set the bottle down, then leaned on Gamzee still holding her. "Shes so happy now..."

"I bet she motherfuckin' is..."

Nep somehow got ahold of one of Gamzee's fingers, and had a rather strong deathgrip on it, along with the other hand having Karkat's.

"She's so motherfuckin' cute," Gamzee said, giving her his stoner smile. He wiggled his finger making a ton of adult-to-baby talking sounds.

Karkat laughed softly, and kissed Gamzee's cheek.

"Babies are motherfuckin' miracles."

"They are... And Nep doesn't necessarily cry."

"Cool bro... I'm all sorts of motherfuckin' tired," Gamzee said, then yawned to back it up.

"Want to go lay down?"

"Yeah... but I'd all like you to come motherfuckin' join me."

"Okay," Karkat stood up, then yawned.

"You should all up and put that little motherfucker to sleep, I can wait."

"Do you have like... another bed or something? Maybe a comfortable chair?"

"Only got 2 beds, the other one belongs to the parents, bro. But yeah, we got a nice motherfuckin' chair..." he answered, pointing to a chair.

Karkat got up, getting another blanket. He went over to the chair, and make it comfortable for her, then laid her down.

Gamzee smiled, before walking off into the room, swapping clothing... or rather just changing his pants to that of supremely baggy polka dotted ones and no shirt at all, then let himself fall onto the bed.

Karkat walked up to the room, then laid next to him.

Gamzee smiled, turning onto his side and lazily placing an arm around Karkat.

Karkat cuddled into Gamzee, and sighed softly.

Gamzee nuzzled the crook of Karkat's neck.

Karkat gently kissed him, then fell asleep.

"_Miracles..."_ was the last thing to go through Gamzee's head, before he too fell asleep.

**~The next morning~**

The next morning when Gamzee woke up, Karkat wasn't in bed with him. Infact, the house was a little too quiet.

"Kar-bro?" Gamzee called out, hoping out of bed quickly and left the room, searching.

"Yea?" Karkat called from downstairs, "Something wrong?"

Gamzee sighed in relief, going down the stairs and finding Karkat there. A few seconds later, Gamzee had pulled Karkat into his embrace.

"U-uh..." Karkat hugged back, "You okay?"

"Yeah bro. Everything's motherfuckin' fine..."

Karkat smiled, then pulled him down to a soft kiss. "Morning, your parents are home by the way, in the kitchen." He picked up Nep, then put a different pair of clothes on her.

"That's cool," Gamzee said, smiling.

Gamzee's mom appeared behind him out of nowhere, then hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you~" she teased, having seen the kiss.

Gamzee chuckled. "Yeah man. He's one cute motherfucker."

Karkat looked back at him with a half glare, then picked up Nep and a small bag, setting the other bag next to his backpack.

"Thaat Kar-bro." Gamzee had just woken up, so his brain was half-functioning... so he just stood there... staring at Karkat... then his eyes drifted to his butt. Yep.

Nep giggled as Gamzee's mom held her. "Its been so long since I've held a baby~" she cooed, playing with Nep, "I feel so old..."

"Nah man. You should only be all up and feelin' that way when I get a little motherfucker to call my kid."

She looked over at him, "And how is that going to work?"

Gamzee shrugged. "I dunno. I'm pretty motherfuckin' sure where it looks like its all up and headin' its either gonna be adoption or Kar-bro has some lady parts."

"Pfft. Adoption."

"Its either that or you motherfuckin' shit a miracle."

"Hah- no."

"We don't gotta all up and worry 'bout some motherfuckin' thing like that right now anyway~"

"Good."

Gamzee entered the kitchen, bending over to search the fridge. Faygo, Faygo, more Faygo. Faygo. Oh lookie, an orange. He took that. "Look at this. It's a motherfuckin' miracle. I found an orange!"

Karkat laughed, "An orange?"

Gamzee brought the orange over to Karkat. "Yeah Kar-bro... Just look at it... So motherfuckin' round and orange and shit. Smells pretty good too."

"Thats what they are supposed t- Gamzee..." Karkat leaned up, then kissed his cheek, "Guess what."

"Turtledoves?"

"Uh... what?"

"You wanted me to guess, so I all up and guessed."

"I love you, you big idiot," Karkat said, playfully pushing him.

Gamzee smiled, chuckling lightly. "I love you too, Kar-bro."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah motherfucker." Gamzee... was still shirtless and in his pajama pants...

"Gamzee go get dressed."

"Ahaha... Okay, bro," Gamzee said, going back up to the room, and coming back down moments later. Pretty much the normal get-up. Baggy jeans, black hoodie, one of his many purple t-shirts. Why does he have more than one purple t-shirt?! Oh, and his guitar. Which is in the guitar case. Yep.

Karkat picked up Nep, her bag, and his bag. "Come on."

Gamzee came up beside him, taking hold of his hand as they left the building and went down the street.

Karkat smiled at him, then dropped off Nep, and started walking to school. Karkat held his hand tighter after walking past a certain group of kids.

Gamzee returned the glares sent their way. Maybe they didn't get the message that he gave with that first group previously. Maybe they think they're stronger than the first ones and can call Gamzee's bluff. But Gamzee wasn't bluffing. In fact, he wishes he was. Violence isn't really a good thing to get him involved in. So... those guys are fucking dumbasses! After they left their line of sight, Gamzee leaned to Karkat a bit. "Remember Kar-bro... no need to motherfuckin' worry..."

"I-I know..."

Gamzee gave him a small smile of reassurance, then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks..."

"No problem Kar-bro. You aren't motherfuckin' alone anymore." Gamzee gave him a nice, comforting hug.

Karkat hugged back, sighing softly. "I love you..."

"Love you too, Kar-bro." Gamzee rested his face in Karkat's hair. _"Smells like miracles..."_

"Do we _have_ to be in school today...?"

"Well, we ain't got any tests or nothin'... And we got like... a motherfuckin' small amount of missed days... We could always all up and skip."

"Then lets," Karkat said, "I'd rather... not be in music class at the moment."

"Alright, no motherfuckin' problem bro."

"Thanks."

Gamzee smiled down at him. "Lead the way, Kar-bro."

Karkat pulled Gamzee back to his house, then to their room.

Gamzee sat down on the bed, looking at Karkat, smiling.

Karkat took off his shoes, then walked over to Gamzee and lightly pushed him down against the bed. He then grinned, then sat on Gamzee's hips.

Gamzee grinned back, running his hands up Karkat's sides, going under the cloth.

Karkat shivered, then leaned down and kissed him.

Gamzee kissed back, bringing his hands up to cup Karkat's face.

Karkat purred softly, then moved them so Gamzee was over him.

Gamzee smirked down at him, running a hand up his chest. One moment later, anything he was wearing above the waist was on the floor.

Karkat grinned, "That's not fair, what about you?"

"Don't you worry 'bout that, Kar-bro. I got it," Gamzee answered, taking off his jacket, and that too joining the mess on the floor. Gamzee leaned down kissing the previously placed hickeys, then down his chest.

Karkat smiled softly, then looked down at him.

Gamzee had a grin for a couple seconds, before he started placing small hickeys in random places all over his torso. Didn't bite too hard, didn't make them very big.

Karkat purred, then slid his hands through Gamzee's hair. "G-Gamzee... can we... you know... again...?"

**-running pretty braindead-**

Gamzee went back up, face maybe 2 inches from Karkat's. "Sure thing." He grinned, sliding off his shirt.

Karkat slid his hands slowly down Gamzee's chest, then smiled and kissed him.

Gamzee kissed back, though just a small kiss wasn't really enough anymore. Gamzee bite lightly on Karkat's lower lip, running his tongue against it.

Karkat opened his mouth slightly, wrapping one leg around Gamzee's waist.

Gamzee tilted his head to the side slightly, and pushed his tongue inside Karkat's mouth, exploring the foreign place vigorously.

Karkat smirked again, closing his eyes.

Oh Karkat's smirking huh? Gamzee noticed this, and slid a hand down to Karkat's ass, squeezing a cheek.

Karkat squeaked, and half assed a smack to Gamzee's chest.

Gamzee pulled back not long after that, leaving a trail of saliva, and smirked down at him. He took hold of the hand that had hit his chest, intertwining the fingers, and using that arm as some form of support, while his other hand trailed down Karkat's chest, into his pants.

"Nn.." Karkat bit his lip, tightening his hand.

Gamzee chuckled. "I'm not even there yet~"

"Sh-shut it..."

"Sure thing, Kar-bro," Gamzee said, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing member, with a grin.

"A-ahnnn.."

Gamzee started to stroke it, gently, of course. Though, its not like its gonna break off.

"It aint gunna break Gam..nn"

"I know that," Gamzee said, his grin not leaving his face. He added more pressure.

Karkat gripped Gamzee's hand tighter, moaning softly.

"You make the cutest motherfuckin' noises~"

"D-do not..."

Gamzee grinned wider, putting a bit more pressure.

Karkat mewled, then pressed his hips up into Gamzee's hand.

Gamzee chuckled. "See?"

Karkat flipped him off, then mewled again.

Gamzee removed his hand after a little while longer, though started tugging down Karkat's pants completely. And afterwards, any other clothing that remained on either of them, because apparently Karkat doesn't want to be the only one butt-naked.

He sighed, then froze as the power went out, and the sudden rain outside didn't help any.

"Isn't that just a motherfucker... Power all up and went out."

Karkat sat there, wide eyed and horrified.

Even though Gamzee couldn't see Karkat in this darkness, he couldn't feel any movement or sound coming from him. "Kar-bro? You alright?"

"Y-y-yeah... j-just... hate th-the da-dark.."

Gamzee scooted over, sitting right next to Karkat and wrapped his arms around him. "Its alright motherfucker. I got you."

Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee, flinching at the thunder.

Gamzee started petting Karkat's hair softly, pulling Karkat into his lap.

**-watching ponponpon pfft. who needs drugs when you have youtube.**

Karkat sighed softly, "Just... a bad experience with rain..."

"Its al-motherfuckin'-right..." Gamzee said in a comforting manner.

Karkat sighed again, then laid back down.

"Uhh... Kar-bro?"

"Hm?"

"I can't find the motherfuckin' lube in this dark."

Karkat leaned over to the floor, and picked it up then handed it to him. "Tada."

"Motherfuckin' miracles! Thanks Kar-bro."

"No prob."

And, because I'm a bitch... BOOM! GIANT MOTHERFUCKING LOUD ASS THUNDER CLAP!

Karkat jumped and squeaked.

Gamzee couldn't help but chuckle. That was fucking cute.

"Sh-shush!"

"Eheheh, sorry Kar-bro. Couldn't motherfuckin' help myself. You just all up and make the cutest motherfuckin' noises."

Karkat groaned softly.

Gamzee, somehow managing to find Karkat's face, leaned down and kissed him gently, popping open the bottle.

Karkat smiled, "Can't see can you?"

"Not motherfuckin' really... Fingers or no?"

"No."

"Tell me if I miss," Gamzee said, having rather quickly lubed himself and started pushing, hoping to be entering Karkat's ass.

"Nnn.. d-didn't... miss.."

"Miracles motherfucker. You all up and ready?"

"Nnnhnn..."

Gamzee took hold of Karkat's waist, and started thrusting. Not super slow and gently like the first time, but not too powerful either.

Karkat purred Gamzee's name, gripping the sheets.

Gamzee slid one of his hands to just the right spot, and massaged it. You know what spot I'm talkin' about.

Karkat slid his legs around Gamzee's waist and purred louder.

"You're so motherfuckin' perfect, Kar-bro."

"S-so... are you~"

Gamzee chuckled. "Thanks brother." Gamzee put a bit more power into his thrusting, though paying close attention to Karkat. He doesn't want to end up hurting him.

Karkat purred, mewling every now and again .

Gamzee smiled. He was making Karkat happy, and that made him happy. He leaned down and kissed him softly.

Karkat kissed back, sliding his hands into Gamzee's hair, tugging slightly.

Gamzee slid his hands under Karkat, breaking away, but only going down to his neck, where he kissed there.

"Nnn.. G-Gam..zee"

"Yeah, Karkat?"

"L-love you..."

Gamzee smiled. "I love you too."

**WHAT IS AIR X'D HOW DO I OXYGEN XDDDD **

Karkat smiled, "I love hearing that..."

Gamzee let out a soft chuckle. "And I love makin' you motherfuckin' happy."

Karkat relaxed against the bed, and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: /T/ Yeah, cliffhanger during sex. We're assholes. Truth is, we went so fucking braindead.**

Oh, and /M/ doesn't like to do Author's Notes, so that's why you see me doing them all.

If you enjoyed, please review/favorite~! Oh and if you read the Jailstuck one, do I do a better Gamzee or Karkat?


End file.
